life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Brody Holloway
Body Holloway is a journalist and activist who meets Sean and Daniel Diaz in Episode 1 of Life is Strange 2. : For the image gallery, click here. To visit Brody's car, click here. Personality Brody is an optimistic, romantic soul who believes he can make a positive difference in the world. His main rule, as told to Sean, is to never get cynical, because then he would become just like his parents who he left behind. He lives in solitude and does not often get lonely as he is an introvert and works at his best when he is alone and in the zone. Brody is warm-hearted and caring about the struggles of people around him. He takes Sean and Daniel on a five hour drive on a whim and provides them with advice, a backpack, money, and a motel room for the night. While in the car ride, Sean can discuss race issues with Brody, who sees the injustice faced by minorities but believes it will get better if everyone works together. Brody is non-violent and disapproves of Sean's behavior if he brags about knocking out the gas station owner and stealing the camping gear, even if he did deserve it. While Brody mentions marching in protests, he is law-abiding and has a strong sense of morality. It is unknown what his reaction would be to Daniel stealing a dancer figurine from him, as it is currently not possible to contact him about it after the theft is discovered. If Sean asks if Brody is famous, he says he is well-known within his small circle of writers and publishers, and that is all he desires. Even though Brody is estranged from his mom, he desires to return to Utah immediately to meet her as she is undergoing cancer treatment. Appearance Brody has medium-length slicked back brown hair, a full beard and mustache, and black square-framed glasses. In "Roads", his outfit consists of a maroon zip hoodie over a white graphic t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and faded brown hiking boots. While outdoors, Brody dons an olive-colored hooded jacket with an eagle logo on its right chest, as well as a faded dark blue messenger bag with two patches attached. While leaving Bear Station, Brody can briefly be seen wearing a bright blue baseball cap with a logo across its front that reads "HANGERS". Background Brody mentions that he descends from a wealthy family in Utah, though he is somewhat estranged to them since he took off to travel after graduating high school. Sometime in the past, Brody's mother became inflicted with cancer and has been growing worse in condition, causing Brody to undergo a trip to visit her in Utah during the events of "Roads". Episode One - "Roads" Sean and Daniel first meet Brody at Bear Station. He talks to Daniel and later to Sean, explaining he works as an online traveling journalist and is in the process of researching a nudist community. Later, as the brothers eat at a picnic table outside, Brody asks the brothers where they're going as he's leaving the store before heading towards his car. After Sean and Daniel escape from Hank Stamper's back office and run into the woods, the two find Brody sitting in his car, where he takes the brothers in after they explain their situation and drives them onto the highway. During their drive, Brody talks about his estrangement from his family and his social activism, which includes writing published stories and participating in protests. After taking a pit stop at Otter Point, Brody consoles Sean after he breaks down and urges him to tell the truth to Daniel about their father. Upon reaching Three Seals Motel, Brody books a room for the brothers. He offers a larger backpack to Sean and an old bandanna of his to Daniel (which is then passed on to Mushroom), and wishes them good luck before driving away. Later, Sean finds a note written by Brody, saying that he wished he could have continued with them, but he has to visit his mother, who has been losing her battle with cancer and left whatever money he had left to him. He tells them he can be contacted via his blog, "A Tribe Called West". Relationships Family * Unnamed mother Friends * Sean Diaz * Daniel Diaz Enemies * Hank Stamper Theories * Given the emphasis put on his website through which the brothers can contact him after he leaves, it is speculated that Brody will play a role in a future episode. Due to his position as a travelling journalist, it seems possible that Brody will write and publish an article centering around his interactions with the brothers, which could contribute to the Seattle protests and riots mentioned by the newspaper in Captain Spirit. Memorable Quotes Trivia * Brody's blog, "A Tribe Called West", may be a reference to the American hip-hop collective . * The backpack Brody gives to Sean outside the Three Seals Motel in Episode 1 appears to display traditional hobo symbols. These symbols were used by nomads during America's Great Depression era. The gallery below shows a close match with the style of symbols documented in "Symbol Sourcebook: An Authoritative Guide to International Graphic Symbols" by . LiS2-hobo-signs-symbols-backpack.png|Symbols on Brody's backpack matched to hobo symbols. Hobo-signs-symbols-01.png|Hobo symbols.These particular symbols were documented by Henry Dreyfuss in his book, "Symbol Sourcebook: An Authoritative Guide to International Graphic Symbols." Hobo-signs-symbols-02.png|Hobo symbols. /> References pt-br: Brody Holloway Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Season 2 Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 1: Roads Characters